Darkness
by Asynjur
Summary: ...Sirius esta en prision, la terrible oscuridad se cierne sobre el, y oscuros pensamientos rondan su mente,ira , venganza, pero tambien vuelven sentimientos como su amor por cierto licantropo...


___No somos ni Rowling...ni Columbus, no ganamos dinero a costas de estos queridos personajes...y por mucho que quisieramos no son nuestros...  
_

Como todos los días allí estaba sentado en su celda, con la mente en blanco y los ojos perdidos en la nada, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así, quizás meses, años tal vez siglos o quizás simplemente había muerto y eso era la que había después de la muerte cuatro paredes frías, cadenas de hierro indestructible, comida descompuesta, un cuerpo incapaz de moverse, una mente despojada de recuerdos y un almaempapada de dolor flotando _e_n el vació...

Condenado a no recordar, condenado a no amar condenado a olvidar… condenado, condenado… a esa palabra se redujo su vida…sus sueños su amor… su existencia… atado a cadenas se quedo pagando un error imperdonable, pagando vidas ajenas y amadas con las cuales acabo y arrastro al mismo infierno al que ahora estaba. Aquellos momentos que vivió con la pasión que lo identificaba cada segundo, cada sonrisa, cada caída, cada lagrima, cada caricia, cada beso, ahora servían de alimento a seres infernales… ¿Por qué no moría de una buena vez¿Acaso no hay peor castigo que la muerte?...si, si lo hay y ahora aquel hombre de ojos perdidos lo estaba viviendo…

Mi corazón - mi amor Una palabra - y se ha ido para quedarse…

De día estaban allí atormentándolo, amenazando su memoria, sus recuerdos la felicidad de la que algún día fue testigo y protagonista, aquello por lo cual ahora pagaba el precio de la culpa…; Dementores… devoraban su alma cada vez que a su mente venían imágenes de ese hermoso pasado, lo obligaban a afrontar la cruel realidad, dolorosa, tormentosa, oscura como su mirada. Por eso mantenía la mente perdida cuanto le fuera posible no sabia quien era solo era un cuerpo malherido, reprimía las emociones… hasta que llegaba la noche…la verdadera oscuridad, los dementores salían a buscar almas frescas, a buscar felicidad de la cual alimentarse… y allí como si de una trasformación se tratara Sirius Black, en sus tiempos, el gran Sirius Black dejaba que el dolor escapara en forma de lagrimas sobre su piel… costaba trabajo volver a traer el alma al cuerpo lo primero que hizo fue buscar desesperadamente algo en las paredes… allí estaba una luna una estrella… juntas dibujadas… en la fría piedra… y recordó …como olvidarlo…

Yo...Creeré y rezaré para Ver – sentir Escuchar - Ser e

Irme ¿Cómo me puedo acercar a tí¿Cómo puedo yo - el

tonto? La belleza no puede ser vista, solo besada Tengo

tanto amor que dar ¿Pero donde estas tú y cómo

alcanzarte¿Puedo expresar - Puedo hablar¿Y puedo

recargar mi cabeza en tí¿Puedo elegir y puedo

decir que yo te amo?

Alzo la vista al cielo en busca de una respuesta¿hace cuanto que no veía el cielo estrellado y la luna... hace cuanto que evitaba esos recuerdos, solo encontró el techo de piedra maciza abalanzándose sobre él, recorrió la celda con su mirada...pronto aparecerían aquellos seres despreciables y quería evitar ser descubierto recordando su pasado tan secreto y prohibido a la vez.

Cuando todo era luz, cuando eran esos ojos amados el sol de su vida; ahora solo podía recordarlo en la oscuridad y soledad, como si su recuerdo clavara puñales en su corazón, como si supiera el dolor que esa persona amada estaba sintiendo por su causa en estos momentos, como si estuvieran pagando cada beso que se dieron. Ya no hacia falta preguntar ¿Por qué? ya sabia la respuesta y ese era su nombre, el fue el culpable de todo, o tal vez no, pero así se sentía… y lloraba… quien lo iba pensar el que parecía tan fuerte… tan protector…el que juro amor eterno… lloraba… quizá su amor si era eterno pero el amor no equivale a felicidad… el amor duele… -el amarte duele… Remus… hacia tanto que no pronunciaba su nombre se estremeció al oírlo, fue solo un segundo el sonido se lo llevo el viento, pero eran los momentos que vivieron los que jamás se irían junto con la desesperación de tenerlo a su lado, cuanto lo necesitaba, pero al pensar en ello también venia la culpa a su mente…-podrás perdonarme?- Será tu amor mas fuerte que el odio que sientes por mi?

Oscuridad rodeándome, Mi cabeza está

Hundida Tus brazos están lejos Tu respiración me

Toma Además - estoy enamorado Estoy enamorado de ti -

Pero tú Estás tan tan lejos de mí Me mantengo firme Tus

Palabras - tu rostro - tu respiración Tu tacto - tu

Corazón debería cubrirme Pero lo único que haces es

Observarme

- Amor dame una señal, una pista para saber si aun vale la pena vivir eres la única razón…ya nada vale…ya nada tengo solo tus ojos ¿pero como saber si aun brillan por mi? Como te explico que mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, nunca fue matar a mi mejor amigo, nunca fue servir a ese que llaman "señor"…para mi tu eras mi única luz…y si, tal vez hasta mi dios, el primer beso verdadero... su único amor, ahora lejos y humillado .La oscuridad callo sobre ellos como un manto diabólico cegándolo de la luz imaginaria que el mismo había creado, los recuerdos de su único amor…

De repente sus ojos ya no lloraban ahora le toco al cielo llorar, el agua llego a su rostro… como una caricia… prohibida como todo lo bueno en su vida… pero era lo que necesitaba para saber que aun el cielo no se olvidaba de el aunque sentía el odio del viento azotando la celda, ahí estaba oscuro, triste… pero estaba…

Nuevas sensaciones cruzaron su corazón la venganza y la ira se apoderaba de el apretó sus puños haciéndose daño la desición ya estaba tomada

Se escaparía, el final, su propio final estaba próximo

Vengaría la muerte de james su hermano y se encargaría de encontrar a esa rata... cometer el asesinato que nunca cometió.

Buscaría a su sol...Le rogaría el perdón, si eso no se cumplía el mismo se encargaría de acabar con su vida...destruirá su propia alma y descansaría...

¿Estaría bien rendirse!La fría maldita oscuridad lo confunde.

Si tan solo tuviera alguna pista de donde encontrar al verdadero culpable, al verdadero acecino de la amistad mas fuerte que pudo haber existido jamás, sólo necesitaba hallar una señal del que creyó su amigo estuviera vivo, si lograba encontrar alguna no dudaría ir en su caza, hacerlo pagar por los años de sufrimiento que le había hecho sentir, por las acidas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro cuando la desesperación de saberse inocente lo atacaban, por haber jugado con la vida de James y su familia…y por haberse atrevido a alejarlo de su sol, su amante…

Oh! Remus…maldigo el día en que cruzamos nuestras miradas, me asfixio al no sentir tu aroma en este oscuro lugar, me siento miserable, no fui capaz de confiar en ti, no fui capaz de vencer los perjuicios, el que seas un licántropo no quiere decir que seas un traidor, lo siento…, lo siento con toda mi alma, pero… ¿Cómo decírtelo¿Cómo saber si me perdonas?..¿Si quieres estar conmigo…?

Lo único que quiero es que me perdones por creerte el traidor, por haberte desplazado sin que James y Lily lo supieran.

Me siento tan maldito como tú durante la luna llena¿por qué nunca han tomado en cuenta a la pareja de un hombre lobo con real gravedad¿acaso no saben que Remus no es el único encadenado de por vida,yo también estoy encadenado…y es este amor lo que me esta volviendo loco, no son los crueles Dementores sino que la persona que más amo deja las heridas mas profundas en mi corazón…estoy aterrado, la oscuridades cernida sobre mi, la mezcla de sentimientos es fuerte, odio, amor, tristeza, frustración… no veo las cosas con claridad…es la funesta confabulación de la eterna oscuridad con la inmensa soledad de mi alma. Solo una señal que me aliente a escapar de este lugar… saber si la venganza me puede liberar…liberarme par ser feliz al lado de él y poder al fin relajar mi espíritu olvidar la culpa y limitarme a ser feliz en compañía de mi amor...Pero de nada serviría si tu no me perdonaras, si tus hermosos ojos ya no brillaran por mi, si la oscuridad me siguiera lejos de aquí y se encargara de alejarte de mi. Si tu ya no me amas cuando salga de aquí; solo me limitare a vengarme y Luego…me rendiría por primera ves en mi vida… por que una vida sin ti…no vale.

Entonces me despido de tu gracia Y más allá la oscuridad crece

Me guía de regreso a todas mis raíces

El anhelo y el dolor en oscuridad y desgracia

La belleza no puede ser vista, Solo besada

Tengo tanto amor que dar… ¿Pero donde estas tú y cómo podré alcanzarte?...

Mi celda se abre es Fudge...tiene un periódico…lo observo y te reconozco rata… al fin una señal…


End file.
